Avenged
by StoneColdAustin316
Summary: John takes out the demon that kills Mary. This is my first story I have published or written so any advice will help!


"Come on Dean, lets go to say goodnight to your brother." Mary said setting the young 5-year old Dean down to lean over the crib and say " Goodnight Sam" to his younger six month old brother. "Dean!" said John Deans father. "Daddy!" Dean ran to John and hugged him tightly. Mary too walked up to John and gave him a kiss. She told Dean to run off to bed and as did Mary and John. Mary woke up at around midnight to find John out of bed. She heard Sam crying over her baby radio. She walked up the stair steps to find "John" over his crib and asked "John, is he hungry?" "Shh" he replied. Mary walked back to bed and found the real John laying on the couch fast asleep. "Sammy!" she yelled darting up the stairs. She burst into his nursery to find the man still over his crib. He looked back at her with these strange, frightening and disturbing bright yellow eyes. "You." Mary said as the yellow eyed demon pushed her towards the wall using his demonic powers. John heard her bloodcurdling scream and ran up the stairs. "Mary?!" John yelled. He ran into Sam's nursery to find no one there. "Hey Sammy." John said to him. He felt blood drop on his hand looked up on the ceiling to find Mary being held there by nothing. Nothing but the demon. "Mary!" John screamed as the ceiling engulfed in flames. John snagged Sam. Dean came running up the stairs do to the light from the fire. "Daddy?" Dean said softly. "Here, take Sam and call the police. Tell them we had a break in and need the Fire Dept. now!" Said John in a stern and commanding voice. Dean hesitated. "Now Dean, go!" Yelled John. Dean took off towards the front door and ran into the yard but before he could look back John picked them both up and ran to call emergency services.

Once they arrived the cops started asking questions. John never said a word. He knew what killed Mary and he vowed to dedicate the rest of his life to find it and kill it. Also, to kill whatever came in his path. He began to raise Sam and Dean in Lawrence working cases until Dean was about 12 and Sam was 7. He then started to move around a lot with the boys to follow cases. They lived in cheap back road motels, cooked their own meals, and put themselves to bed every night but that didn't make them think any less of John. They knew he was doing his hardest to keep them safe and raise them to be good people.

Only Dean knew about what John really did. Sam just thought he was an engineer. It wasn't for another 3 years until he kind of took a step back thought of all the possibilities, put together some puzzle pieces and looked at Dean in the eyes and said, "I know why we move around a lot, I know why dad is gone all the time, I know why you sleep with a gun under your pillow. So please Dean, stop pretending and tell me the truth."

"Alright fine, Dad hunts monsters. There I said it OK. Dad hunts monsters." Sam took a moment to think. "So every nightmare I have had, every scary story I have read, every creature I have heard about... is real?" "Yes Sam but you don't have to worry about anything because dad is going to keep us safe no matter what, OK?" "OK" Sam replied. "If you ever tell dad I told you this... I will kill you!" Dean told him. Sam scoffed. "Alright Dean". They boys both fell asleep. They soon woke to the oh so soothing sound of their father slamming the door and yelling in delight.

"I got him!" John yelled. "Who?" Dean asked him? John paused for a moment. He then looked at Dean right in his eyes almost as if he was using telepathy or something. Dean's expression changed. He knew exactly who John was talking about. The Yellow Eyed Demon. He explained to Sam exactly what he did for a living and Sam tried his best to look surprised. He told Sam about the whole situation with the demon because he didn't know about the demon because he was just an infant. John told the boys that he was going to be gone for the next three days hunting and most likely killing this demon. The demon was in Lawrence. John knew this was the opportunity of a lifetime and refused to miss out on it. He packed up and headed out for Lawrence.

It was a grueling and anxious drive but John had finally made it. The showdown of the ages was about to begin. The demon was in one of his many hideouts which he thought was kept top secret but John really knows how to torture demons. He charged through the front doors of the warehouse without a care in the world of how suicidal that act was. He wasn't focused on keeping his life going, he was focused on ending the demons. The man he was looking for turned around front and center with a priceless face when he saw John.

"John, how nice to see you. Its been a while." The demon said to John with an angering smirk on his face. "I'm gonna chop you into bits and pieces and throw those bits and pieces into holy water." John also said with a smirk. "I don't think things need to come to this but knowing how stubborn you are in that case, I'd like to see you try." The demon challenged. What he didn't know is that John held the one thing known to man that could take this guy out in a single blow. The colt. Crafted by Samuel Colt himself. John wasn't the take you out with one punch sort of guy. Oh no. He wanted the demon to suffer. He took some knives freshly dipped in holy water and threw them right into his arms. He yelled in pain. The demon took his turn and threw John into a pile of wooden crates. He suddenly to was in an enormous amount of pain. This didn't phase his mind from the real task at hand. To kill the demon. They continued to trade blows one at a time for hours on end each as hard as the other. John had one thing that gave him the advantage, heart. The demon grew tired and he began to get sloppy with his technique. John took this to advantage knowing that the demon was going to make a fatal mistake soon enough and he did. The very second the demon turn around to run, John pulled out his secret weapon and shot the demon right in the back of the head with it.

This act took the biggest weight off of John's shoulders. The boys as well. They were all happy knowing that what caused this whole mess was finally put to an end.


End file.
